The Australian tournament
by Emerald-Eyes90
Summary: Emma is hiding a secret from the Bladebreakers. They go to the tournament in Australia, but there Emma meets her old trainer and team...


The Australian tournament.  
Emma tells her truth. The Bladebreakers are a cheerful team, but they split up a while. Today they are doing anything to help the beybladers in different countries. Tyson helps with the focus in the game, Kenny learns some tactics, Max helps with the parts to the blades, Ray learns them about the game, Kai helps actually with nothing and Emma is helping them understand the beauty in Beyblade. One day Mr Dickenson stopped by when everyone had met again.  
  
"Hi, Mr Dickenson! What's up?" Said Tyson  
  
"A tournament, if you're interested!" Said Mr Dickenson. "Come and I will tell you!"  
  
"You want me to call Kai?" Asked Emma  
  
"That would be nice, thank you!" Said Mr Dickenson, who sat down on a bench.  
  
Emma went to another place and called Kai.  
  
"Hey, Kai! Mr Dickenson wants to talk to us! Okay, I'll see you! Bye!" Said Emma and went to the others. "He's coming!"  
  
"So, how's everything doing?" Asked Mr Dickenson  
  
"Everything's fine! We're teaching the other children everything about Beyblade!" Said Tyson  
  
"That is good!" Said Mr Dickenson. "Ah, Kai! Finally! Now I can tell you! There is an Australian tournament coming and they have invited you to come!"  
  
"Of course we'll come! Right?" Said Tyson  
  
"Yeah!" Everyone answered, except Kai  
  
"Good! I like your team spirit! I'll see you tomorrow morning!" Said Mr Dickenson and went to his car and they drove of.  
  
Emma looked at her watch.  
  
"Oh, I got to go!" Said Emma and took her bag  
  
"Where are you going?" Asked Tyson  
  
"I'm having a date with Michiru's cousin! I'll see you guys tomorrow! Bye!" Said Emma and ran home  
  
"Kai, are you alright?" Asked Ray  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine! I'll see you tomorrow!" Said Kai and went home  
  
"Is something wrong with him?" Asked Max  
  
"He is jealous, I guess!" Said Ray  
  
"On Emma?" Asked Kenny  
  
"Yeah, she is dating another guy!" Said Ray  
  
"Oh, right!" Said Tyson. "Let's continue!"  
  
The next day...  
  
"Is everyone here?" Asked Mr Dickenson  
  
"Everyone except Tyson! What else is new?" Said Emma  
  
Mr Dickenson laughed.  
  
"Sorry that I'm late everyone! My clock couldn't wake me up!" Said Tyson, who ran up to them  
  
"Good! Now can we please go?" Said Emma and started to walk towards the plane.  
  
On the plane...  
  
"Of course it will take some hours, you idiot!" Said Emma  
  
"Can't it go faster?" Begged Tyson  
  
"Give us a break, Tyson!" Said Emma and sat down  
  
"You really are mean!" Said Tyson  
  
"Tyson, sit down before you get hurt!" Warned Max  
  
Then the plane started and Tyson fell backwards on Kai.  
  
"You two would make a great couple!" Teased Emma  
  
"You're mean!" Said Tyson and sat next to Kai instead  
  
Some hours later...  
  
"Bladebreakers, we are here!" Said Mr Dickenson  
  
"Finally!" Said Tyson and looked out the window  
  
When they went of the plane...  
  
"Emma!" Screamed a voice  
  
"Grandpa!" Screamed Emma and ran up to him and hugged him  
  
"How is my favourite grand, grand daughter doing?" He asked  
  
"I'm fine!" Said Emma  
  
"And your brothers how are they?" He asked  
  
"They're fine!" Said Emma  
  
"Welcome the rest of the Bladebreakers!" He then said when he saw the others  
  
"Thank you!" Said Mr Dickenson  
  
"Ah, Stanley! It's nice to meet you again!" Said her grandpa and shook Mr Dickenson's hand  
  
They went to a truck that was Emma's grandpas.  
  
"Whose father is it?" Asked Ray  
  
"Haruka's! Actually her grandfather! But he is also like a grandpa for me!" Said Emma  
  
"Mr Tenoh, do you handle the BBA here in Australia?" Asked Kenny  
  
"Yes, I do!" Said Tenoh  
  
They drove to the Beyblade arena and met some familiar Beyblade teams.  
  
"All Stars! White Tigers! Demolition Boys! It's nice to see ya'll again!" Said Tyson  
  
"It's nice to meet you too, Tyson! It's been a while!" Said Michael, All Stars captain  
  
"Yes it has!" Said Tyson  
  
"Well, what are you doing here?" Asked Emma  
  
"If you really want to know, we are going to be the surprise here!" Said Tala  
  
"Okay, then I know that!" Said Emma and crossed her arms  
  
"And you still have your humour!" Said Michael  
  
'She's been like that since we sat on the plane!' Thought Kai  
  
"We'll see ya'll later then! Bye!" Said Tyson  
  
The other teams went back to their hotels. Then, some older man came up to them.  
  
"Hello! Can I help you with something?" He asked  
  
"We are the Bladebreakers and we are going to the finals here in Australia!" Said Tyson  
  
"Will you introduce yourselves?" He asked  
  
"Sure! I'm Tyson and this is Max, Kenny, Ray, Kai and Emma!" Said Tyson  
  
Then the man looked weird on Emma.  
  
"It's nice to meet you!" He said and bowed. "My name is Waltar and I will show you how Australia's beybladers play!"  
  
"Thanks, Waltar!" Said Tyson, then his stomach started to grumble.  
  
"Tyson!" Screamed everyone, even Kai, except Emma  
  
"Is something wrong, dear?" Asked Tenoh  
  
"No, everything's fine!" Said Emma  
  
They went and ate some food and after they went to a band-aid.  
  
'I recognise this band-aid! But from where?' Emma asked herself  
  
"This is a holy place to Beyblade on! We usually let our team play, but we train up some children to be perfect beybladers!" Said Waltar  
  
"You can't be perfect!" Said Emma. "No one can!"  
  
"I know! You've said that to all your opponents!" Said Waltar  
  
Emma looked angry at him, but she didn't know why she interrupted him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr Waltar! I didn't mean to interrupt!" Said Emma  
  
"No worries, Emma!" He said  
  
Inside they saw different beybladers, some good and some new beginners.  
  
'This place gives me the creeps!' Thought Emma, when she saw the different bladers train.  
  
"Who wants to set up against our guests?" Waltar asked the children  
  
"I want!" Said a boy  
  
"I will..."  
  
"No, Tyson! I will set up against him!" Interrupted Emma, when Tyson tried to get into the fight.  
  
"Emma, do you really want to?" Asked Tyson  
  
"Yes, I do!" Said Emma  
  
They stood up over a Beyblade bowl.  
  
"3 2 1! Let it rip!" Screamed Tyson  
  
The two blades landed in the bowl. Siren, Emma's bit-beast, started to attack, but the boy's blade had a strong offensive.  
  
"You have a strong defensive, but I have a stronger offensive!" He said  
  
Emma just looked at him, and then her eyes started to look blue, like the sea.  
  
"Siren! Waterfall attack! Now!" She screamed and Siren attacked the other blade hard.  
  
Then the opponent's blade was out. Then, Waltar stepped on the boy's blade and it broke.  
  
"That wasn't worthy his blade! It's obvious that I defeated him!" Said Emma  
  
"Anyhow, he ain't worthy to Beyblade!" He said. "Guards, take him away!"  
  
"Give him some rest, will you!" Said Emma, when she saw that they took the boy. "Let him go! That isn't necessary!"  
  
"Please, let go of me! Please, help!" He screamed  
  
Then, Emma got some memory back.  
  
"I'm sorry, if I act mean, but he wasn't worthy us!" Said Waltar  
  
"He is just a boy!" Said Emma  
  
"Emma, come now! We have to go!" Said Tenoh  
  
"But grandpa..."  
  
"Emma, we will not stay here! You can sleep at my place tonight!" Said Tenoh  
  
'I don't like anything about this!' Thought Emma  
  
They went out to Tenoh's truck and sat in it. Emma looked down.  
  
"Emma, is something wrong?" Asked Ray  
  
"I'm fine!" Said Emma  
  
Then, Tenoh stopped the car.  
  
"Get out of the way!" He screamed  
  
"Sorry, but we are looking for Emma Lofgren!" A boy said that was in Kai's and Ray's age  
  
"I am sorry, but we don't know any Emma Lofgren here!" Said Tenoh  
  
"Pass!" He said  
  
Tenoh drove on. After a while they were at a house.  
  
"Lil, I am home and guess who came!" Said Tenoh  
  
"Who? Emma! Oh, my dear! We've missed you so much!" Said the older woman, who went up and hugged Emma  
  
"I've missed you too!" Said Emma  
  
"And this is the rest of the team? Hello, I am Lil Tenoh, Haruka Tenoh's grandmother!" She introduced herself  
  
"It's nice to meet you!" Said Tyson  
  
"Hello! We are eating soon! I hope you're hungry!" Said Lil and giggled  
  
"I'm hungry so I could eat a cow!" Said Tyson  
  
"I will show you your rooms!" Said Tenoh  
  
"Hey, we don't know your name!" Said Tyson  
  
"You can call me Ben!" He said. "Emma, you can take your old room, but someone has to share room with someone!"  
  
"Anyone who wants to share room with a girl with nightmares?" Asked Emma  
  
"I can!" Said Kai  
  
"Oh, you're so nice, Kai!" Said Emma  
  
"Children! Ben! Dinner is ready!" Screamed Lil  
  
"We are coming!" Screamed Ben back. "Come now, children! Lil's food is great!"  
  
"If that's true I just have to taste it!" Said Tyson  
  
'Tyson is always positive! I don't know why I had a fight with him!' Thought Emma. "Tyson, I'm sorry that I called you idiot before we came here!"  
  
"It's okay, Emma! I just woke up on the wrong side!" Said Tyson  
  
They went down and ate the dinner.  
  
"This was delicious!" Said Tyson  
  
"Do you want some more?" Asked Lil  
  
"I would love to!" Said Tyson and gave his plate to Lil.  
  
"He shouldn't eat so much when we're setting against the best country in Beyblading!" Said Kenny  
  
"Don't worry, Chief! Grandma always makes healthy food as long as it's good!" Said Emma  
  
"Oh, Emma! You can be the sweetest thing!" Said Lil and gave the plate to Tyson.  
  
"Thank you, Mrs Tenoh!" Said Tyson  
  
"You can call me Lil! You are our guests!" Said Lil  
  
"Emma, how is our next favourite grand daughter?" Asked Ben  
  
"Haruka is fine! She's still together with Michiru and they're living a normal life!" Said Emma  
  
"And you? Don't you live with them?" Asked Ben  
  
"Not anymore! I moved to the Xavier institute for gifted youngsters!" Said Emma  
  
"Oh, Emma, are you one of those people with powers?" Asked Lil  
  
Emma nodded and then felt bad that she had said that to her foster mother's grandparents.  
  
"Sorry that I haven't told you before!" Said Emma  
  
"You haven't met us in a while! That's probably why!" Said Ben  
  
"Yeah!" Said Emma  
  
After a while of seeing Tyson eating they went up to their rooms. Emma had a big beautiful balcony in her room, and she went out and thought about some things. Then, Kai came out.  
  
"Is something wrong?" He asked  
  
"No, everything's just...fine!" Said Emma, who looked up at the stars. "The stars are beautiful tonight!"  
  
"Yeah, they're really beautiful!" Said Kai and started to walk in. "I'll sit up and read a book! Come in when you want to!"  
  
"Thanks!" Said Emma  
  
After an hour or so, Emma peeked in and looked if Kai was asleep and he was and everyone else too. She jumped down the railing and ran to the band-aid were she had been before. She disguised herself so she could let herself in.  
  
'Why does this band-aid creep me out? I got to find out!' She thought, then went into the building were she had the match with the boy.  
  
She opened the doors were they had dragged him, and in there she saw an opening and jumped down in the opening. There was a laboratory.  
  
'What are all the scientists and lab rats doing here? This doesn't feel good! Why did I come here in the first place?' She thought, and then looked down, but she made some noise and ran into a tunnel. 'What the...? I've been here before! I can feel it! But, why can't I remember it?' She asked herself, then ran into another tunnel and on the left side there was a room. 'I can hear voices from that room! Better check it out!' She thought and ran to the room and there she saw one girl and four boys, one with a familiar blade, Black Dranzer. 'How come that guy has Black Dranzer? Better not tell Kai! Wait! That girl's blade! It looks familiar somehow!' She thought, and then she looked closer. 'It can't be! Black Siren?' Then she felt she backed into someone and it was Waltar.  
  
"Hello, young Emma! What brings you here?" He asked. "It looks like you've seen a ghost!"  
  
"What... does... this band-aid... got to... do with...me?" She asked as she stammered all the way through the sentence  
  
"Time to refresh your memory! Do you remember me with these on?" He asked when he but on some sort of sunglasses shaped as wings from the angels.  
  
Emma screamed as she started to remember all those years ago.  
  
"So, you remember now? Good! We need your powers back!" He said  
  
"You haven't changed! Neither have Boris!" Said Emma  
  
"We will not change! And you and Melody were the only girls who learned the techniques of beyblading!" He said  
  
"Let me be, Waltar! You and this place doesn't have anything with my life to do anymore!" Said Emma and ran away  
  
"Give her all the tests in the tunnels!" Said Waltar  
  
Emma just stood behind a corner and heard what he said, but she just ran of. Then, she was by some lasers that she just used her telekinetic powers to avoid. Then she came into different rooms all the time. In the end she met the owner of Black Dranzer.  
  
"Emma, meet the new team captain of our home team, Matteus!" Said Waltar in the high speaker  
  
"Knock it of!" Said Emma and just went pass him.  
  
Then he just launched his blade against her, and it hit her arm, but she didn't feel anything. It just healed after the second that the Beyblade had gone past her.  
  
"Sorry, captain! But, I can't get hurt! I can't feel the pain anymore!" Said Emma and just continued walking.  
  
Then, the girl showed up.  
  
"Melody! Wow! It's nice to meet you! How are your new cyborg body and your twisted mind?" Asked a really irritated Emma  
  
"Emma! I see that you aren't a cyborg! Well, that's a shame!" She said and launched her blade, but Emma took it with her bare hand.  
  
"Knock it of, will you!" Said Emma  
  
"She's stronger than I remember her to be!" Said Waltar to one of the scientists.  
  
"Sir, we don't have any information about her today! No one can get near it!" Said a scientist  
  
"Emma, listen to me! What has happened to you?" Asked Waltar in the high speaker  
  
"I thought you read the paper every day!" Said Emma. "I'm usually on the front page in every country!"  
  
"Give me the newspaper!" Said Waltar and a guard gave him one that it stood: 'Mutants terror across America!' and a picture of Emma in a black outfit with an X-Men symbol was on. "So, you are one of those mutants?"  
  
"Yeah, finally you came to your senses!" Said Emma and ran away from the two bladers and phased through a secret door.  
  
"Emma? Is that you?" Asked a familiar voice  
  
"Thom? No way!" Said Emma when she saw the boy's face  
  
"Yes way!" He said. "Do you remember this place now?"  
  
"I learned everything about Beyblade here! And, they raised me!" Said Emma  
  
"They raised everyone here!" Said the boy named Thom  
  
"Didn't you get away?" Asked Emma  
  
"Yes, I did! But they caught me and trapped me here!" He said  
  
"That can happen to you too, Emma!" Said Waltar  
  
"Get away from me!" She screamed and then she saw someone familiar. "You... it can't be!"  
  
"It's nice to meet you again, Emma!" He said  
  
"Boris!" She said and backed  
  
"I remember someone that created some of the bit-beasts here and in Russia!" He said  
  
Then, the girl and the owner of Black Dranzer stepped up.  
  
"I... I c-created B-black D-dranzer!" Stammered Emma as she started backing away from them  
  
"Yes, with your evil powers three years ago!" Said Boris  
  
*Flashback: Emma's POV*  
  
'I remember that I was brainwashed or something! They made me do Black Dranzer and any evil bit-beast that was possible! And they went over to Russia, and Black Dranzer was redone there too! And two years ago Kai was the owner of Black Dranzer! Everything's my fault! I made Black Dranzer, Black Siren every evil bit beast!'  
  
*End of flashback and Emma's POV*  
  
"You made me do the evil bit beasts!" Said Emma  
  
"Yes, we did! Then it fell into Kai's hands and he took many bit-beasts but I guess that Matt can do a better job!" Said Boris  
  
"Get me out of this world that has you in it!" Mumbled Emma, then just disappeared  
  
"Where did she go?!" Asked Boris and looked to meet Thom, but he was also gone  
  
With Emma, in an alley in Australia's capitol Sydney.  
  
'Why did they make me do it? I didn't do anything wrong!' Thought Emma  
  
"Emma, are you okay?" Asked Thom who came up behind her  
  
"How did you get out?" Asked Emma  
  
"I came with in your transportation!" He said. "I've heard you switched team! Which one?"  
  
"The Bladebreakers!" Said Emma  
  
"Okay... Wait a minute! The world champion team?! Wow! You're with in a world champion team!" Said Thom  
  
"Yeah, and I was together with the team captain once!" Said Emma  
  
"Why did you come back?" Asked Thom  
  
"Tournament here and I had to come with!" Said Emma  
  
"Oh, okay!" He said  
  
"I want to go..." She said then screamed as if she was in pain then fell to the floor  
  
"Simon! What did you do to her?!" Screamed Thom, when he saw his old team mate  
  
"I helped her calm down!" The boy named Simon said and then went over to her and carried her back to the band-aid. "Here you go, boss!"  
  
"Thank you, Simon!" Said Waltar  
  
Then, Emma woke up.  
  
"Why am I here again?!" Asked Emma  
  
"I will deal with you! If you come over to our team, we won't tell Kai what you have kept a secret! What do you say?" Asked Waltar  
  
Emma thought quiet.  
  
"I'm with!" Said Emma  
  
"Do you remember this blade?" Asked Waltar who showed Emma a black and white blade with an angel  
  
"Dark Angel? She was a secret for everyone, even me!" Said Emma  
  
"Take it!" He said and gave her the blade. "I will show you a room were you can train!"  
  
They went to room with pillars.  
  
"Try to have these pillars down!" Ordered Waltar  
  
Emma put her blade in her launcher and she launched it away. The blade destroyed all the pillars.  
  
"Good work! Continue!" Said Waltar  
  
Emma picked up her blade and felt the power from it.  
  
'The power of Dark Angel is powerful! I can feel it! I hope I'll meet the others in the final!' Thought Emma, then she launched away the blade again.  
  
With Waltar and Boris...  
  
"How is it going?" Asked a familiar voice from the phone  
  
"We got her, Mr Voltaire!" Said Waltar  
  
"Good work, Waltar! And also you, Boris!" Said the man named Voltaire  
  
"Thank you, sir!" They both said, then grinned  
  
The next morning with the Bladebreakers...  
  
"Have you found her yet?" Asked Lil  
  
"No, we haven't, Lil!" Said Tyson  
  
"Kai is searching after her in the city!" Said Ray  
  
"Emma always loved the opera house! It looks like sails to her!" Said Lil  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Grandma, look! It looks like sails!" Said a younger Emma  
  
"Yes! It is the opera house!" Lil told her  
  
"Can we go there sometime?" Asked Emma  
  
"Maybe, someday!" Said Lil  
  
"I will sing upstage there one day and I will sing for you!" Said Emma  
  
"Oh, thank you, Emma, dear!" Said Lil  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
"She would love to sing upstage there one day!" Said Lil  
  
"She promised you that!" Said Ben  
  
With Kai in Sydney...  
  
'I can't seem to find her anywhere! Where can she be?' Kai asked himself. 'I'm worried for her! What if something has happened! Maybe some mutant haters took her! I have to continue searching!'  
  
Then he heard a phone signal from an alley.  
  
'I recognise that signal!' Thought Kai and ran into the alley and picked up the ringing cell phone. 'It's hers alright!'  
  
"Who are you?" Asked a voice from the dark (Thom)  
  
"May I ask the same question?" Said Kai  
  
"I am Thom, the ex captain of the Beybots!" He said  
  
"I am Kai, captain of the Bladebreakers!" Said Kai  
  
"Emma's new-old team!" Said Thom  
  
"Do you know where she is?" Asked Kai  
  
"Yeah, she's being used by the scientists from both Russia and Australia!" Said Thom  
  
"Where are they hiding?" Asked Kai  
  
"Underneath the band-aid!" Said Thom  
  
"Will you show me the way?" Asked Kai  
  
"Sure!" Said Thom and started to run towards the band-aid.  
  
Then he opened a secret passage and went down. They went through tunnels, until Thom stopped.  
  
"You have to go alone from here!" He said  
  
"And why is that?" Asked Kai  
  
"Everything senses me! I can't move so much in here! You'll have to go!" Said Thom  
  
Kai went into one tunnel alone. Then he heard a blade spinning. He ran into a room with the Australian team. He tried to run back, but guess who was behind him.  
  
"Boris?! What are you doing here?!" He asked  
  
"I'm here helping Mr Waltar here to train the team and their new team member!" Said Boris and looked on the TV just to see Emma.  
  
"Emma? What have you done to her?!" Asked Kai  
  
"Oh, nothing! We made a deal and you should be going!" Said Waltar  
  
"I'm not going anywhere before Emma comes!" Said Kai  
  
"Then, Matt will show you something that was yours!" Said Boris  
  
"Do you remember Black Dranzer?" Asked Matt, when he showed the black blade for Kai.  
  
"We gave Matt Black Dranzer, because you gave it up!" Said Boris  
  
"Black Dranzer was the one thing I wanted to get away from!" Said Kai  
  
"Then, you should go!" Said Matt and put Black Dranzer in his launcher  
  
"Guards! Take him out of our sight!" Ordered Waltar  
  
The guards took Kai and let him out. He went back to the house of Tenoh.  
  
"Kai, did you find her?" Asked Lil  
  
"She switched team!" Said Kai  
  
"What? But, she would never do that!" Said Ray  
  
"We maybe don't know her that well yet!" Said Kai  
  
"Isn't she one of your best bladers?" Asked Ben  
  
"Yeah, she is!" Said Kenny  
  
"Kenny is right! Emma is one of the team's best bladers!" Said Dizzy  
  
"This is some of the matches she's won!" Said Kenny and showed the team the movies when Emma won.  
  
"She is really good!" Said Tyson  
  
"I don't know what to tell Haruka! What is she going to say?" Asked Lil  
  
"Don't call them!" Said Ray  
  
"Why, Ray?" Asked Tyson  
  
"Haruka and Michiru are the most worrying parents Emma ever had! If they know anything, they will die for it!" Said Ray  
  
"You seem to know them very well!" Said Lil  
  
"If you've been Emma's friend in some years, you know!" Said Ray  
  
With Emma...  
  
"Your old boyfriend was here!" Said Melody  
  
"Then, why are you coming to me?" Asked Emma  
  
"I thought you would care!" Said Melody  
  
"Why should I even care?" Asked Emma  
  
"You're hard to talk to!" Said Melody  
  
"That's what makes me special!" Said Emma  
  
"Melody, will you leave?" Asked Matt  
  
"Sure, Matt!" Said Melody  
  
She went out from the room.  
  
"What do you want, creep?" Asked Emma  
  
"I do have a name and it is Matt!" He said  
  
"And who actually cares?" Asked Emma and launched her blade against the wall.  
  
"You're pretty damn good! I wonder how you are in bed!" He whispered  
  
Emma took his neck and well almost broke it.  
  
"If you want to disturb me, why not do like Melody!" Said Emma and then loosed the grip.  
  
With Boris and Waltar...  
  
"Emma has been stronger than the last time I met her!" Said Boris  
  
"Yes, she has!" Said Waltar  
  
"We will train her up to the hardest beyblader of all time!" Said Boris  
  
The next day on the tournament...  
  
"How will you do, if you meet Emma?" Asked Lil  
  
"We don't know Lil, but something must be done!" Said Ray  
  
"We'll try to take her back home!" Said Tyson  
  
"Thank you!" Said Lil  
  
Ben drove the Bladebreakers to the vampire rock outside Sydney, were the tournament was being held.  
  
"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen! Today we have surprises for you all!" Said the dj and pointed up at a balcony. "Mr Waltar and Mr Boris are here with us today!"  
  
Matt came out and went up on stage.  
  
"First out to meet Matt is Eddie from All Stars!" Said the dj and Eddie from the All Stars went up. "Are you ready? 3 2 1! Let it riiiip!"  
  
The blades attacked each other, and then Eddie recognised the blade that he was fighting against.  
  
'He has Black Dranzer!' He thought and then, without knowing it himself, he was out of the game.  
  
"And the winner is Matt from Beybots!" Said the dj. "Next up from the Beybots is Melody and she meets Emily! Are you ready? 3 2 1! Let it riiiip!"  
  
After just five seconds Emily's blade was out.  
  
"And here comes a surprise! And there she comes! Emma from Beybots!" Said the dj and pointed on Emma  
  
"Emma? No way!" Said Tyson  
  
"And against Emma is Michael!" The dj screamed. "Are you ready? 3 2 1! Let it riiiip!"  
  
"Dark Angel! Knock him out!" Ordered Emma and her blade attacked the orange blade and he was out.  
  
"And the winner is Emma from Beybots! That means the Beybots will meet Bladebreakers in the finals! The White Tigers went back because of some damage!" Said the dj  
  
Emma went to the local, but then Tyson showed up.  
  
"Emma, why are you doing this to us?" He asked  
  
"Tyson... I'm sorry!" She sobbed and ran to the local  
  
The others ran to Tyson.  
  
"Tyson, what happened?" Asked Max  
  
"She said that she was sorry!" Said Tyson  
  
"She is sorry because she left the team, she didn't want to leave the team, but she was forced with something that scared her!" Said Kai  
  
"Kai certainly know how Emma feels like now!" Said Mr Dickenson who came up to them. "She has a new blade and it's stronger than any other blade, even Black Dranzer!"  
  
"Stanley, what can we do?" Asked Ben  
  
"I don't know, Ben! But we must do something!" Said Mr Dickenson  
  
"Does anyone know where Kai went?" Asked Ray  
  
"What? Is he gone again?" Asked Tyson  
  
Kai followed the Beybots to the band-aid. He went in and got busted.  
  
"An intruder!" Said Matt  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
